1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shower curtain control device, and more particularly, to a device for mounting on a shower curtain rod and engaging the shower curtain in its closed condition in a manner to hold the shower curtain out of the shower area and encouraging the shower curtain to remain in a position in which a cold air draft does not enter the shower area over the rim of the bathtub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a shower is in use, there is a tendency for the shower curtain to blow in toward the user due to the turbulence caused in the air within the shower area and also due to the convection which is set up by the rapid heating effect of the fine streams of water. Cold air is sucked in under the lower edge of the shower curtain which causes discomfort due to the cold air draft and to the curtain engaging the user. One approach to solving this phenomenon has been the provision of small magnets attached to the lower edge of the shower curtain, or the curtain inner liner when the curtain is in the form of an outer decorative layer and an inner liner, both hanging from the same series of curtain rod hooks. The use of magnets has not fully solved the problem even when the bathtub is of the enameled metal type and it has no effect at all, of course, when used with the now available plastic or fiberglass type tubs.